1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere sash with innovative features, and more particularly to a brassiere sash which is made of transparent thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) and is provided with a central cavity filled with liquid, perfume and ornamental glittering articles, so as to look vivid, glittering and beautiful.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ladies today are becoming more and more tasteful about brassieres. They pay much attention to the practical effect of comfort, protection and the support of the brassiere body.
Referring to FIG. 1, although the brassiere body 20 has been constantly improved, the conventional brassiere sashes 10 have been ignored by brassiere manufacturers and users, so that the sashes keep the same style and continue o be made of cotton or fiber. They lack an ornamental visual effect. Modern women would like to add various ornaments on their clothes, so as to become more fashionable. Modern women of the "e-generation" would have another fashion choice if brassiere sashes 10 were improved with some creativity.